Talk:Helping is its own reward... Wait No it isn't!
is it possible to find pearls in this "little armory"? 14:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : No. Pearlescents are only available in DLC3. 14:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) uh, i didn't knew that. thank you :) 14:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Something more pertinent to a comparison between the Hyperion Gift Shop and the Armory: pearlescents are only available in DLC3 and only from Crimson Lance weapon chests. 14:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) and from Crawmerax, right? 14:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : I knew I forgot something. Yes, that too. Also, do try to structure and indent your posts clearly such that they may be differentiated from others' posts. Such as the above alternating indents. 15:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: They can also drop from certain enemies in Knoxx as well. There is a drop guide for each pearl on its respective page.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: D'oh! Now I remember why I only mentioned chests: because I was comparing the red chests in the Gift Shop to the entirety of DLC3. ty cj 16:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ok thank you :) (how can i format my posts?) 00:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Edit in source view more often. 04:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Is it worth noting that since the DLC scales with your level, the items in the chest do so too? I finished the first playthrough at around level 30, and now, 11 levels later, all chests give better loot 18:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I highly doubt it anyways, but since it's the Hyperion Gift Shop, there wouldn't happen to be a higher chance for Hyperion gear? Maybe Hyperion only if I'm super mega lucky? (Hyperion is my favorite manufacturer, as I'm an accuracy-over-everything-else kind of guy) 12:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No. All chests in the gift shop are the same as any other chests in game, random.Veggienater 12:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Do these chests have a level cap? Does anyone know if these chests have a level cap? If they do can you tell me what it is. CaptainSpoon 16:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) From my experience, they will stay at what ever level they were at when you completed the mission with the host character. If you were level 61 then the chests will always be level 61 even if you become max lvl 69 later and return to loot it at that higher lvl. I am on Xbox 360.Veggienater 17:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I just gave it a bit of a test in Playthrough 2.5: At level 60 I was seeing as high as 61, but only rarely. Later I came back and tried again at 61 and was seeing no higher than 61. On to level 62 and they were capping at 62. Some Lost Cave crab larva runs to 64 and now they're giving no higher than 64. It seems to me that at least in playthrough 2.5 they continue to scale to your level. I'm planning to pound out to level 69 today and I'll be sure to report back. As far as quality goes they seem to be equal or a bit less to other chests in the same level range, but they're capable of very nice golds. Amiculi 20:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) After hitting level 69, I've returned to the vault (larva crab worms are OP leveling for sure). Items are now capping at level 68 from what I can tell. I don't know if that's the normal level cap of non pearlescent gear or what, never had one! But that's why I'm doing this, gearing up for crawmerax. Anyway, yes, in playthrough 2.5 at least, they definitively scale to your level within a certain reason. Class mods seem to simply cap at level 55. Amiculi 21:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Class mods do cap off at 55, everywhere. You can find level 69 items as the "Item of the Day" in vendors only. Most enemies will drop level 68 items. I have not tries to see if the Gift shop scales with you since just after the Level patch. It always seemed to stay at the level i finished the DLC at. I never did the Robolution DLC at lower than Max level after that. 23:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Changes in Enhanced version I'm gonna put this here so someone better than me at writing can put it on the page and check/do more testing if needed. The first change is that 3 of the red chest are now white chests (not sure why). Second is that the majority of the weapon in chests will now spawn as purple with a few blue and legendary and the ocassional green weapon, in other words, you get higher quality gear in them. From 5 runs I averaged 4,5 blue weapons, 3,5 legendary and 0,8 green, the rest was purple, Eridian weapons or shield/grenade/class mods. Class mods seems to spawn mostly as blue but gets a few green ones too while grenade mods and shields only seem to spawn as blue or purple. These changes aren't restricted to during the mission but will persist forever making this an even better place to be farming legendaries. Lord Inioch (talk) 22:47, May 31, 2019 (UTC)